


空白格

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	空白格

陈立农拿着那份名单眉头几乎要拧成一个结，怒气冲冲地跑到王子异的办公室，挥了挥手里的纸：“子异，好好工作，八卦什么？”

王子异推了推眼镜，一脸迷茫地望向陈立农：“……陈总，我干嘛了？”

“我看你还有在FBI的工作经验。”陈立农啪地一声把那份名单放在王子异的桌子上。

这下就连一向正经的王子异，看了看名单，都忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来：“陈，陈总……你这是思念成疾啊。”

“无不无聊啊你。”

“真的不是我弄的……”

“你快点把报表给我发过来！搞这些有的没的。”

“我发了啊。”王子异慢悠悠地打开电脑桌面上的文件，“陈总我现在再给你打印一份吧。”

陈立农没好气地单手撑着桌子，看着王子异的文件里确实是正儿八经的东西，又看看那份莫名其妙的名单，不禁也有些疑惑起来。

“这里是去年的报表……”王子异指着电脑屏幕不慌不忙地解释，更显得陈立农刚才是恼羞成怒，刻意为之了。他又低头研究了一下这份名单，第一个名字是初恋女友，第二个是分手后一夜情的对象，第五个是第一个上床的男生，第八个是刚分手的前男友……第九个？第九个不认识。后面的名字有的认识有的不认识。总而言之这份五十个名字的名单上，前八个都是陈立农的情史对象。

就算是王子异故意要捉弄他，他应该也不会知道陈立农所有前任的名字。

“陈总？”王子异拿着那份新打印的报表唤他。

“哦……哦。行了知道了。”陈立农拿好报表和那份名单，转身走了。

 

陈立农习惯下班之后在楼下的面包店买好第二天的早餐。店面虽小却烤得很香。他认真地挑选好面包，来到柜台买单。收银的是个小男生，陈立农低着头，还没看清他的脸先看到了他胸牌上的名字……欸？好熟悉的名字……

是第九个名字！

陈立农猛然抬起头，小男生有张清秀的脸，微微地笑着。陈立农的眼神还是很疑惑，不认识啊？

“你是第一天来上班的吗？”

“嗯……对。第一天。”

“难怪我买了这么久面包都没见过你。”

小男生有些不好意思似的低下了头。

陈立农收好面包准备回家了，刚走出店门，却又像想起什么似的折返回来。他饶有兴趣地打量了一下这个男生，长的不错，是他的菜。那个男生却不敢看他，只是自顾自地看着地面抠手。

陈立农在很多方面都是个胆子很大的人。尤其是他经验还算丰富的领域。他只思考了几秒，就问那个男生：“晚上你们营业到几点？”

男生像受惊的鸟儿抬起了头：“十……十一点。”他支支吾吾地回答道。

“十一点。”陈立农重复了一遍，看着他点点头：“那应该还来得及。你觉得呢？”

 

陈立农终于搞懂了这次的游戏规则。

那份名单是陈立农未来的五十次艳遇。每一个——只要陈立农知道了他是名单上的人，就一定能得手。有男有女，有露水情缘也有几个月的甜蜜爱恋。但只要陈立农遇到了下一个——虽然这么说显得特别渣男但陈立农自己也承认——他都会想要抛弃掉上一个。拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖。虽然陈立农条件很不错，个子高，长得帅，性格亲和，事业有成，但这些对象也都不是省油的灯。纵然陈立农从前畅游情场，也觉得要晕厥了。

陈立农研究过最后一个名字。看起来是个女孩，大概会是他未来的妻子。妈呀，陈立农咋舌，不知道她知道自己的丈夫有过七七四十九个前任会作何感想。

不过这份神秘的名单应该是个外国的预言家搞的，因为——没有十三号。还蛮迷信的。

 

 

陈立农与十二号分手后就经历了一阵子的低潮期：对方人很好，相处过程中其实有几个想要“长久下去”的瞬间。但一是不相信自己的定力，二是感觉自己也许只是在找补，在频频艳遇到有些无聊的生活中，找一个真正能谈心的对象。但陈立农还没搞明白对方是不是这个合适的人，就在一场大吵之后一拍两散了。

“我们都并不爱对方，别假装难过了。”那个人临走时说。本来不怎么难过的陈立农，反而因为这句话有些伤心。

他不爱他，那他会爱名单上的最后那个名字吗？还是中间会有哪一个是他一生难忘的白月光呢？或许真正的爱，根本就不在那份名单上？

最近的工作又遇到瓶颈，小陈总着实烦闷了些日子。一个部门的同事看他愁眉不展的样子约他出来唱歌散心，陈立农倒是去了，只是坐那也不唱歌，一个人喝闷酒。

回家的时候陈立农独自坐在马路牙子上吹风醒酒。他喝酒了，开车想都别想，同事叫了代驾，问要不要送他，他也拒绝了。

那个男孩还坐在那里，刚才在KTV走廊里遇到的男孩。陈立农远远地看着他，他独自抽着烟，戴着鸭舌帽，穿着宽大的裤子，侧脸的轮廓看起来很漂亮，年纪跟自己应该差不多。陈立农揉揉太阳穴，这么说有些利用的意味，但他想试试，第十四个名字很明显是个女孩子，肯定不是这个人，但他不想要再过被名单支配的人生。

他看到那个男孩看过来了，摘下帽子，露出一头金色的头发。眉毛形状很好看，眼睛又大又圆，像一只游荡在这黑夜的街道里的猫咪。

空气中有隐形的猫薄荷，被陈立农攥在手心里。

他不想知道他叫什么的，所以当这个男孩告诉自己他名字是Evan的时候，他如释重负。

 

Evan真的很可爱。

陈立农没有喝醉，他很确信，喝醉了的人是不会记得那么清楚的细节的。他记得Evan欢愉又放肆的叫床声，让他情不自禁找寻他的喉结啄吻。他记得Evan瘦的过分的身体，薄薄的皮肤下是肌肉和青筋，任凭他摆成各种姿势亵玩。他甚至记得Evan的敏感点在哪里，用手指磨上去，他的大眼睛就会蒙上一层雾，发出断续的请求。陈立农就听话地帮他撸动着前端，Evan爽的连叹气都是短促的。从酒店的床上，再到窗前，再到卫生间，从正面，从背后，陈立农乐此不疲地变着花样要他，到最后甚至没有戴套。

“不行。”Evan费劲地推他。

“我没病，明天给你看体检报告。”陈立农最后还是把他压在了床上，吻着他的肩膀，下身却毫不留情地贯穿进去。Evan顿时没了力气。

“润滑剂都不用……”陈立农顶了一下：“你怎么这么……。”

“怎么……”Evan喘着气，打断了他的话，“你不喜欢？”

“喜欢，喜欢你这只小骚猫。”

但陈立农也没有说更过分的话了，毕竟是第一晚，万一把人家惹生气了就不好了。他单纯地享受着Evan热情的身体，交换着彼此的欲望，最后跟他一起，融化到对方身上。

 

醒来的时候Evan已经在刷牙了。陈立农动了动胳膊，昨晚的酒精效应还未褪去，再加上睡前过度的体力运动，他觉得浑身都沉甸甸的。但Evan看起来还是轻灵干净的样子，哼着歌开始穿衣服，“我今天要上班哦。”他对着镜子里的陈立农说。

“能不能告诉我你叫什么名字？”陈立农看着Evan对着镜子整理仪容的背影，开口问他。

Evan的动作很明显地停顿了一下。

“林彦俊。”他还是开口说了。

陈立农心里一沉。

名单上并没有这个名字。果然这种玄幻的事情也不能全盘相信。又或者说他就是那个空缺的人？

“能加个微信吗？” 林彦俊举着手机问他。他这么笑起来很亲切，不是昨晚在酒吧里那样轻佻地笑，也不是温存过后有些害羞的笑，陈立农想。这次意料之外的艳遇还蛮不亏的。

“没问题。”陈立农回报以笑容，调出手机里的二维码。

“我走了。”加好微信之后，林彦俊告别般地亲了一下他的脸。

 

从那以后他与林彦俊又约了几次，食髓知味一般上瘾。饶是身经百战的陈立农，也经不住这种诱惑。林彦俊总会洗过澡再来，身上的每一处味道都清甜——除了身体，还有上下两张小嘴。陈立农迷恋这股味道，却在与他十指相扣，把他按在床上的时候，生出些许感伤：林彦俊的无名指上有一圈白痕，那是常年被什么东西遮住，见不得光的结果。陈立农理解。他那些精致的打扮，婉转的叫床，娴熟的技巧，还有一碰就柔软湿润的身体，一定被某个人精心调教过。

但他又有什么资格去指责林彦俊呢。他的每一句亲昵的爱称，每一次恰到好处的抚摸，甚至每一次刚好顶到对方敏感点时的动作，又何尝不是流连无数床笫才得来的宝贵经验呢。

为了缓解内心这种莫名其妙的不快，陈立农决定转移话题：“我发现你的手机桌面，是一部动漫欸。”

林彦俊流露出惊喜的眼神：“你看过？”

“是啊，”陈立农点头，“我还蛮喜欢看动画片的。”

“这个很冷门欸，我以为看的人很少。”

随后便是围绕着这部动漫及其作者展开的讨论，被发现有共同爱好陈立农也挺高兴的。毕竟很少有人会想到雷厉风行的小陈总还有看动漫的爱好。而这个满头金发的小猫怎么看也不像是个宅男的样子。林彦俊兴奋起来眼睛很亮，陈立农忍不住想吻。

“那个……”林彦俊被吻的发痒，咯咯笑起来：“我家有蓝光版哦，什么时候来我家再看一遍。”

“可以吗？去你家看动漫？还是看夜光手表？”

“哈哈哈，都行啦，随便你。”

 

陈立农差点就要忘记第十四个名字是什么了。

自从上床的地点从酒店换到两个人家里之后，陈立农和林彦俊越来越亲密，但说是男朋友倒也算不上，更像是朋友和炮友的结合。有时他会愣愣地看着林彦俊的睡颜，这个人会不会是上天给予他的另一份安排？他想抓住他，想为他停留，想为他重来，又害怕自己会放手。也许就这样彼此依赖着也很好。

结束了一天的繁忙工作之后，陈立农只想赶回家，把那个正等在自己家里的人好好玩弄一番泄火。林彦俊跟他心有灵犀，穿着他宽大的衬衫，下身不着寸缕，笑意盈盈地为他开门。“小骚货，”陈立农把他抱起来，双脚离地，“这就等不及了？”

“等你好久了……”

把人扔在床上缠绵的时候陈立农反而越来越觉得不对，身下的人体温出奇的烫，呻吟也不似往日一般柔情，眼睛也红了，不像是享受的样子。陈立农仔细感受了一会他的鼻音，停了下来，摸了摸额头，“你是不是病了。”

“没事，”林彦俊勾住他的脖子，“有点感冒而已，继续吧。”

“别吧，去医院看看？你眼睛都烧红了。”

“我真没事……”林彦俊抬起腿，大腿绕着陈立农的那处硬物打转，“发骚呢，不是发烧。”

“别开玩笑了。”陈立农严肃起来，“起来，穿衣服，我送你去医院。”

“……”

“快点啊你怎么磨磨唧唧的？”陈立农急了，一把把他拉起来，捡起地上的裤子，“你就先穿我的吧，伸腿。”

“好好好我自己穿！”

“感冒了还玩啥情趣啊！”陈立农不满，“你穿成个熊我还不是会把你扒光。”

“你鼓着一大包东西帮我穿裤子的画面好……滑稽。”林彦俊没忍住笑了。

陈立农翻了个白眼：“你还是保命先吧。”

坐在急诊室的椅子上陈立农也终于感觉到有点困了，刚才跑上跑下地挂号缴费，寒冬夜里也出了一层薄汗。林彦俊有气无力地靠着他的肩膀，因为不舒服小声地哼哼着，脸色苍白。陈立农用手拍了拍他的脑袋：“睡吧。”

“谢谢你。”林彦俊小声地说。

“别这么客气啦……”

“做我男朋友好不好。我也会对你很好。”

陈立农没有回答。他看见那个巡视过来的小护士的胸牌上的名字，那是第十四个名字，陈立农不会记错。那是个非常漂亮性感的女生，裹着护士制服别有一番风味。他审视了一会，小护士似乎是感受到了他投来的目光，对着他微微一笑，颔首示意。她也有酒窝，笑容甜的像蜜糖。

“……你说什么？”陈立农这才反应过来。

“我说我困了，”林彦俊把脸埋到他的肩窝呢喃：“别动，让我靠一会。”

 

其实陈立农听到了。

不想那么快答应的原因不是自己不喜欢林彦俊，恰恰相反，陈立农知道自己确实喜欢林彦俊。只是越是喜欢就越想要小心谨慎。他还会为了第十四个名字心动，那个女孩眼神赤裸地仿佛已经在脱他的衣裳，只要他愿意，他就能在医院值班室把她就地正法，况且还有三十六个艳遇在等着他。陈立农深知自己不是什么正人君子，他不想在和林彦俊在一起之后才马失前蹄一片狼藉。

他能因为生病脆弱的林彦俊拒绝了小护士的勾搭，但他不敢保证下一次。

还有一件事——陈立农承认这样很双标很自私，他发现林彦俊其实是不抽烟的。除了和他相遇的第一晚，其余时候都没有见过他抽烟，但在某次摸套子的时候，陈立农发现他家里藏着雪茄。那时候精虫上脑当然没想那么多，事后心里却总是隐隐酸涩。这个家里，林彦俊的心里，还留着之前某个也许是很重要的人的蛛丝马迹，雪茄好像已经燃烧，和林彦俊手指上的那圈白痕一起，烫了陈立农的心。

临近年关工作忙碌了起来，和林彦俊约会的频率也下降了许多。已经是晚上九点多了，陈立农还在灯火通明的办公室里奋战，忽视了自己饥肠辘辘的事实。电话猛地响起，陈立农看都没看就接起来，眼睛还盯着电脑屏幕：“喂？”

“下班了吗？”是熟悉的声音。

“欸？哦……还没。”

“吃晚餐了吗？”

“没……”陈立农这才感觉到一点饥饿。

“那你下班叫我？我们一起去吃晚餐。我在你公司楼下，你要是还要很久我就去咖啡馆……”

还加什么班。陈立农挂了电话，保存了电脑里七七八八的文件，穿好外套就往楼下赶。

大概是天气太冷了，林彦俊今天穿了很多，还戴了帽子和耳罩，厚厚地裹得像个小熊，“你这样挺可爱的，”陈立农用手暖了暖站在公司门口的人冰冷的小脸，“走，吃饭去。要我开车吗？”

“不用不用，不远，走着去吧，我定了位。”

陈立农自然地把林彦俊的手抓过来，伸进自己的大衣口袋里，那个人也没有拒绝。

林彦俊定了一家西餐厅。陈立农知道其实他不怎么爱吃西餐，这么正式，想必是有什么话要说。果然酒足饭饱过后林彦俊就开始酝酿开场白了。陈立农也不打断他，手撑着下巴看他会说些什么。

“做我男朋友好吗？”林彦俊终于鼓足了勇气，漂亮的大眼睛在灯光下眨了眨，真诚又动人，“我很喜欢你。”

陈立农抿了一口红酒，深吸一口气才敢直视着林彦俊的眼睛：“我也很喜欢你……但是，现在可能不行。”

林彦俊期待的表情顿时消失的无影无踪。

“就是……”陈立农苦恼地挠挠头发，“我这个人，以前感情经历比较混乱，我挺想跟你认真在一起的，长长久久的那种，但我怕我会管不住自己，我不想做对不起你的事。”

“喜欢就在一起啊，不喜欢就分开，不是很简单吗？”

“你说的也对……”

“你知道吗，”林彦俊又微笑起来，“我很感激你的诚实，其实我也不是什么好人，但我真的很喜欢你，我想要努力一次。跟我喜欢的人好好地在一起一次。”

“可是，”陈立农轻叹，“我真的不想对不起你。”

“你就这么没自信啊？还是说我有那么烂？”

“不是……”陈立农发愁，怎么跟他说自己有个命中注定要约炮的该死名单呢。

“那，”林彦俊鼓起勇气，“这么说吧，我也有对不起你的地方，我有个很难忘记的人。”

陈立农一愣，惊讶于林彦俊的坦诚，随即点点头，“其实我看出来了。”

“……怎么看出来的？”

“就，小细节啊。你以前戴过戒指，你不爱抽烟家里却有雪茄，之类的。”

“那，你不就轻松很多了吗？”

“欸，怎么说？”

“这样挺公平的。不是谁单方面在付出，我会努力管住你，让你别再跟以前一样了。你也可以努力，让我早点彻底忘记那个人，你觉得怎么样？”

“好像是挺好的……”

“所以嘛，”俏皮的金发小猫说，“我觉得很好。我们不用把自己变得很完美才爱上对方呀。我们可以在相处过程中，学着完美。”

“但我以前没有认真喜欢过一个人。我可能……会做的不好。”

“你做的很好啦，不要脸地说，我觉得你还蛮喜欢我的。”

“你这样其实看不出来很深情欸。”陈立农失笑。

“我当着你的面哭前男友，太过分了吧。”

陈立农不好意思似的笑了，举起酒杯：“那以后就承蒙林先生关照咯。”

“不胜荣幸。”碰杯声清脆地响起。

怎么办，陈立农心想，好像真的被对方吃的很死耶。

 

时间平淡地流逝着。和林彦俊的恋爱一直很稳定，陈立农的艳遇却一直没断过：出去应酬认识的新客户，聚会偶遇的老同学，酒吧的驻唱……形形色色的人，都不用开口谈到下一步，只要陈立农觉得对方的眼神中有暧昧和勾引，再一问名字保证就是按顺序出现在那个名单上的。最可怕的是都长的还不错——是拒绝也要编个合适理由的意思。这他妈也是绝了，陈立农暗暗感叹，简直可以拍成玄幻电影。这鬼东西怎么不依不饶的呢？

“要不……出去走走？”驻唱抬起脚，用小腿轻轻蹭了蹭陈立农的小腿。

“不用了。”陈立农蓦地站起身，腿上的触感让他没来由地一阵恶心。“我男朋友还在家等我，服务生，麻烦买单。”

他又回过头，对驻唱那张有些阴沉的脸报以微笑：“你这杯我请了。”

跟一起来的朋友打了个招呼，出了酒吧门口，离开了乌烟瘴气的氛围，陈立农也觉得脑子清醒了不少，他拨通了林彦俊的电话：“宝宝在家吗？”

“在……在啊。”

“想来你家，现在方便吗？”

“你不是跟朋友出去玩了吗？这么早就结束了？”

“我想跟你玩。”

林彦俊在电话那头吃吃笑了两声：“来呗。”

“等我一会啊，我喝酒了不能开车，我坐地铁去。”

“那我去地铁站接你。”

深冬时节夜晚愈发地冷，陈立农和林彦俊紧紧靠在一起，脸埋在衣服领子里。路过便利店的时候被林彦俊一把拽了进去。“要买什么？”陈立农问他。林彦俊正在冰柜前面认真挑选着。

“牛奶咯，你不是爱喝吗。”他轻描淡写，“再买一些零食什么的。我家里的都被我吃光了。”

“不买，那个？”陈立农小小声问。

“……上次你来我家买的还没用完呢。”林彦俊红着脸，“你又不爱用。”

 

林彦俊说的没错，陈立农确实不爱用。

他跟陈立农一起泡在浴缸里，后者正在帮他清理。林彦俊连手指头都不想动，懒洋洋地靠着陈立农的胸膛。被摁到敏感点时泄露出一点点意味不明的呻吟。察觉到身后的硬物逐渐蓬勃的时候林彦俊这才明白司马昭之心，手肘轻轻往后锤了一下陈立农：“……别趁人之危啊。”

“抱着你就忍不住了。”陈立农用额头蹭他的肩窝，乖乖地抽出手指，“你不想做就算了。”

“去床上吧。”林彦俊声音哑哑的。

被开拓使用过的地方又湿又软，再一次进入就显得容易了许多。陈立农戴了套，传统的体位方便他一边侵入他，一边亲吻着面前的人的眼睛和唇。“自己抱着腿。”他命令他。林彦俊照做了，抱住自己的膝弯，双腿分开成一个很大的角度，方便身上的人更顺畅地进出。陈立农却还嫌不够似的，按住他的腿根分的更开。

“呃……呜……不要了，”林彦俊哀求，“太深了……”

“不舒服吗，看你很爽的样子。”陈立农嘴上这么说，手上的力气却轻了几分。林彦俊整个人几乎被他可怜兮兮地对折起来。

“哈……嗯……好胀……”床单被林彦俊抓出皱褶，性器涨起挺的笔直，林彦俊快要射了，想伸向下自慰，却被陈立农阻止了。

“试试靠后面高潮。”陈立农让他翻了个身，再次进入他，与他的双手紧紧地十指相扣。一边动作一边打他的屁股，用的力气刚好能让林彦俊颤抖着发出满足的呜咽。陈立农从来都算个温柔的人，这样的激情太过于羞耻，林彦俊在颠簸的情潮中隐隐有了些分心的猜测。

“没有打痛你吧？”事后陈立农不无紧张地检查着小猫的屁股，揉来捏去的更像是揩油。“不好意思哈，男人嘛，你懂的，有时候下手重了点。”陈立农讪笑着。

“没事啦……”林彦俊扭动了一下，躲过了不怀好意的检查：“但我觉得你好像心情不好欸。”

“没有啊？”

“我觉得我看得出来。”

“……好吧。”陈立农放弃了挣扎。

“……你有老婆了？”

“没有。”

“你劈腿了？”

“没有。”

“你不会就因为打我几下屁股就内疚了吧？”林彦俊失笑，“我以为你经验丰富来着。”

“不是……”陈立农摩挲着他光滑的小腿：“我……老有人勾引我！”

“哈？！”

“好烦啊……”陈立农垂头丧气，“你知道我什么感觉吗，战战兢兢，如履薄冰，生怕哪天克制不住就上勾了。”

“今天谁勾引你啦？”林彦俊笑，“男的女的，是不是屁股很翘？”

“……你怎么知道。”

“你好好猜啊，”林彦俊笑的更开，“你好傻啊。”

“为什么……我哪里傻。”

“被人勾引了，第一反应是很烦，然后就回家找自己男朋友做爱。哇，陈立农，你哄的我好开心。”

“……你不生气？”

“这有什么好生气的！你都看不上人家，说明谁都比不上我呀，你完蛋了陈立农，你爱上我了。你不用烦了，肯定没人勾引得了你。”

“那你得多陪陪我，”陈立农撒娇起来，“凶一点也可以的，你都不凶我，又不吃醋，我很没安全感。你答应好好管我的，我爱上你，你要对我负责。”

“笨死了你。”林彦俊笑了，亲了一下他的唇，“我们出去旅游吧？你有没有想去的地方？”

“跟你在一起，去哪里都行。”

“去加拿大吧，”林彦俊在他柔软的脸蛋上画着圈，“去滑雪玩。”

 

加拿大天寒地冻，一呼一吸感觉肺都要冰住了。两个南方人也不敢耍帅了，穿好秋裤套上厚厚的羽绒服才敢放心大胆地出门。“戴好耳罩，”林彦俊给陈立农全副武装：“还有帽子，围巾，都要戴好。”林彦俊穿了很多，跪在床上，帮坐着的陈立农戴帽子的动作有点笨手笨脚的。

“情侣款欸。”陈立农眯着眼睛笑。

“不是你说可爱吗。”

“你戴着可爱啦。”

“你戴着……”林彦俊又整了整陈立农脖子上的围巾：“也蛮可爱的。欸不是我说可爱这个词怎么看都是和你关系比较大吧小屁孩！”

“哥哥，”陈立农撒娇般地抱住林彦俊，头靠在他的肚子上，“亲亲农农。”

“救命啊——陈总疯了——” 

“亲嘛——！”

“……啃死你。”

 

两个人在滑雪场玩了好一阵。都不太会，大部分时候都在雪里扑腾着闹。脸都冻的红扑扑的。太阳快下山的时候才起程回去。路上林彦俊嚷嚷着说渴了，想喝东西，陈立农就让他在街边等着，自己去小商店买饮料，挑选了好一会。出来的时候看见林彦俊和一个老外招手say goodbye，一副刚才交谈甚欢的样子。陈立农把手中温热的奶茶递给他：“谁呀？”

“前男友。”林彦俊平静地说。

“……不好笑。”

“没开玩笑呢。”

“……”

“怎么？吃醋了？我跟他没聊什么……”

“没聊什么还那么开心。”

“哎呀你这个人……”林彦俊挽着陈立农的手臂，扳着他的下巴让他看自己，小男友的嘴翘的能挂油壶：“相信我，真没说什么。”

“你说过会把他忘记的，”陈立农停下脚步，有些委屈：“可是你对着他那样子笑。”

“我已经忘记了呀。”林彦俊声音很轻，“如果还记得，就不会这么坦荡了。也不会告诉你他是我前男友了。不生气，好不好？”

“我就是不开心啊！”陈立农把装着奶茶的纸杯捏的变形，“你明明可以不理他！”

“人家跟我打招呼啦……”

“别人跟你打招呼，你就要回答吗？别人约你上床你是不是也要一口答应？”

“陈立农！”林彦俊也生气了，“别在大街上无理取闹行吗？我们回酒店去说。”

已经有围观的路人注意到这两个人的吵架，好奇地观望着，陈立农也觉得丢脸，赌着气回了酒店。特意定的情侣套房，窗外是纷纷扬扬的大雪，室内有熊熊燃烧的壁炉，格外温馨，陈立农却觉得烦躁，一把摘下围巾和帽子，坐在地毯上气鼓鼓。林彦俊坐到他对面，火光映照着他的脸，手指上的那圈白痕格外刺眼。

“我不是怀疑你，”陈立农低着头，“我就是小心眼。我只是想要你把温柔都分给我。”

“你觉得我不够喜欢你对吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“我有什么做错的地方吗？”

“也没有……是我无理取闹。你说得对。我没有遇到过认真的感情，也没有对别人那样付出过，就下意识地觉得你也是那样的人。对不起。”

“……唉，”林彦俊叹了口气，“你知道我为什么要来加拿大吗？”

“不知道。”

“他就是加拿大人。”

“……”

“别生气，听我说完。其实我也会有自我怀疑的时候，我问自己我真的忘记他了吗？于是我决定到他的国家来，如果在这个地方，我还是一点也想不起他，那就证明真的彻彻底底忘记了。”

“所以……”

“所以你看，即使是意料之外地偶遇到他，我还是觉得，小陈总生气了才是天大的事。”

“……你不许骗我哦。”

“我家钥匙都给你了，我要是骗你，你就把我家里所有值钱的一把卷走。”

“不好笑。你最值钱的就是那一摞正版蓝光碟。”

“你嫌我穷哦？好吧，陈总嫌我穷也很正常。”林彦俊故作委屈。

“罚你今晚请我吃饭。”陈立农还别别扭扭的。

“没问题！”林彦俊笑开了，“遵命陈总！”

“……不过我还是有点生气，你现在亲亲我，我就可以消气。如果你再主动一点，我不仅消气，还会很开心。”

林彦俊很听话地凑到前去，亲了一下脸颊，然后是嘴，歪着头认真问：“你冷不冷？”

“火烤的我要热死了。”

“好巧，”林彦俊和他额头抵着额头，轻佻地笑了：“我也是。”

“咳，”陈立农退后了些，清了清嗓子，伸出了手，很正经的语气：“那你还不帮我脱。”

把人迅速脱光之后又用手掌接住后脑勺让他躺下，陈立农从善如流，干干净净地躺在地毯上。期待着他的下一步动作。“你好好享受就好，”林彦俊又亲了他一下，起身去拿了润滑，回来的时候背对着他，跨坐到他的腰腹上。陈立农眼中的背影瘦削而线条流畅，高耸的蝴蝶骨振翅欲出。林彦俊将润滑涂在自己手上，摆出腰肢向前，臀部微微向后翘起的小猫姿势。随后一只手掰开臀肉，另一只手伸到身后的蜜穴来回涂抹。纤细的双手背到身后自我开拓，绷直了的双臂使得肩胛连接处更薄如蝉翼。情色的风光被陈立农尽收眼底，身下的硬物仿佛烧红的烙铁，被林彦俊扶好，终于进入到令他极乐享受的天堂。

陈立农坐起来，让身前正在骑乘的人靠着自己。“不是……让你躺好的吗……”林彦俊喘着气，身下的动作却没停，一下一下地让体内的性器撞到他最舒服的地方。

“转过来，”陈立农掰着他的下巴，“我想看你。”

“怎么，小陈总喜欢看我观音坐莲？”林彦俊就着体内连接那处转过身来，双腿就势缠上陈立农的腰，还在甜丝丝地笑。

“你知道，”陈立农托着他的屁股让这场性事来的更激烈，“我喜欢看你享受的表情。”

“嗯……慢点……哈，受不了……”

“不喜欢？我看你下面咬我好紧。”

“喜欢喜欢，呜……呃，你给我躺下去……”

“没问题，”陈立农放开了他，“老婆，骑我吧。”

 

爱情的升温是顺理成章的。旅行结束之后，同居就被提上了日程。只是当陈立农收拾房间准备给林彦俊多一些置物的空间时，他又翻到了那张名单。他已经忘记很久了，甚至不记得上一次的艳遇是几号，叫什么了。他惊讶地发现名单上所有的名字都仿佛被橡皮擦过一样几乎毫无踪迹，只剩一点模糊的字迹证明这确实是那张纸。空缺的那个名字，终于有了补充，是陈立农笃定的那个人。字迹显眼清楚，仿佛还闻的到油墨的味道。

其实陈立农心里毛毛的。但是，管他呢。

反正家里以后是两个人，大不了上厕所也喊他一起就是了。

过去帮林彦俊搬家的时候那个人正愁眉苦脸地坐在一堆乱七八糟的书里。陈立农觉得好笑，开辟一条小道，坐在他对面：“你想什么呢？”

“搬家好麻烦。”

“那就都扔掉，来我家，拎包入住。”

“帮我收拾一下衣柜吧，”林彦俊没理他孩子气的提议：“就几件衣服，帮我装进行李箱呗。”

“yes sir！”陈立农大步一跃跳出书房。

再回来的时候书房已经打扫的很干净了，地板很干净，书架上空空的，书籍被分门别类地捆好。林彦俊系上垃圾袋，拍了拍手：“大功告成！”

“怎么这么多纸屑？”陈立农看着垃圾篓自言自语。

“没什么，”林彦俊笑笑，“废纸而已。”

 

——林彦俊的日记——

6月22日 

難過。還是很想他。

 

7月5日

接到一張很神奇的名單。

 

7月30日

我好像懂得名單是什麽意思了……最後一個名字還是他欸。我們可以走到最後，是這樣嗎？  
那我在抵達最後的結局之前，經歷的算是考驗還是享受呢^ ^  
P.S. 好久不跟女生了，今天試了一下感覺還蠻不錯的。

 

8月25日

沒出息地又给他打电话了。恨自己。過生日卻喝的爛醉。

 

9月3日

我不想玩了。於是隨便找了一個小男孩，肯定不是名單上的。意料之外的可愛。

 

9月25日

小男孩人很好，雖然我還是偶爾會想他。

 

10月17日

小男孩喜歡看動漫，我邀請他來我家了。

 

11月16日

生病了，小男孩送我去醫院，照顧我，衝動表白了。但沒有迴應。是我不夠正式的緣故嗎？  
想要展開一段新的戀情，快點逃離他。好像有點在利用小男孩，很抱歉。  
但其實我也有點喜歡小男孩的。

 

12月25日

小男孩接受了。好開心。

 

1月20日

小男孩真的超可愛。唉。其實我都覺得我沒資格這樣叫他，他比我成熟，比我有勇氣。

 

2月18日

跟小男孩一起去加拿大玩。

 

2月26日

我遇到他了。還蠻巧的，但我已經真的一點都不想他了。小男孩買的奶茶很甜，不小心還把他惹生氣了，不過後來還是和好了。請小男孩吃了晚餐，他給我買了戒指，要我不許摘下來。

 

4月7日

要去和小男孩一起住了。名單都空白了，只有小男孩的名字。我曾經心心念念以為會一起走到最後的那個人，名字也被擦掉了。

小男孩睡著了，我偷偷寫的。


End file.
